


[podfic] Replaceable

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Kylo Ren Needs To Stop Stabbing People [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So we all agree that we’re hiding Ren’s shameful crime of passion by covering it up as a pre-meditated coup?”</p><p>“I’m very close to being offended, Phasma.”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo has a bad murder habit, Phasma panics a bit before deciding that this is actually hilarious, and Hux is the only sane person in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Replaceable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Replaceable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945224) by [evilblubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilblubber/pseuds/evilblubber). 



Replaceable

by Evilblubber

read by Kess

 

this is a Star Wars podfic

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream at parakaproductions, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/replaceable.mp3) (length: 00:19:26 | size: 18MB)

 

the music used in this podfic is Perhaps Vampires Is A Bit Strong But... by the Arctic Monkeys

 

Happy listening!


End file.
